


Take a chance

by VictuuriOnIce



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 07:31:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8615128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictuuriOnIce/pseuds/VictuuriOnIce
Summary: A year after Yuuri Katsuki took the gold in the grand prix final, Yuri Plisetsky is ready to take the cup of Russia, and this is his to go through alone.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yuri - Yuri/Yurio Plisetsky  
> Yuuri - Yuuri Katsuki  
> Just to clarify this for the story

A year ago he'd been standing here competing against Yuri Katsuki, and in the end Katsuki had won the grand prix final. The dopey couple had gone to Japan together and spent a lot of their time touring around, as he'd had to suffer through from Victor’s constant Instagram posts of the couple posing around tourist spots.  
  
Yuri looked around. There were plenty of familiar faces but it wasn't the same… What was he saying?! He didn't care about those idiots. He was here to compete and win the Russian section and that's what he'd do. Enough of the past. And soon enough he'd win the grand prix final himself, twice even and rub it in that snobby little - focus!   
  
The last skater was coming off the rink. It was his turn. He received encouraging looks from some of his fellow skaters, Mila was about the only one he could stand. His coach looking down at him from her high and mighty attitude.   
  
He couldn't help looking further. Flipping his hair from his eyes he scanned the rink. Last year it had been different - a year like no other with Victor taking a protege like Yuuri - there wasn't a competitor here who was even close to last year.  
  
_Enough.  
  
Why do you care?_  
  
His eyes fell closed as he waited for his name to be called. The soft cheers of the crowd were drowned out by his own shameful thoughts.  
  
_Why aren't those idiots here?_  
  
He buried his face in his hands and dragged them through his hair, forcing himself to his feet.  
  
Enough of this. He was Yuri Plisetsky. He didn't need anyone. Anyone who.. who... was standing right there. Just having come in late, Victor smiling apologetically at Yuuri who berated him for their lateness and - he caught their eyes.  
  
"Yuri!" Victor yelled, waving his arms in the air.   
  
And all eyes in the rink were off him, Victor had that effect.  
  
Yuri's heart stuttered.  
  
Victor and Yuuri dragged their way through the crowds of reporters they'd attracted and ended up in front of him.  
  
"Why are you two idiots here?" he scolded, heart hammering in his chest and _god why is he like this_?  
  
"We came back to Russia to cheer you on? I'd have thought that was obvious!" Victor said cheerfully, his smile reaching his eyes.  
  
Yuuri turned his eyes to Yuri and smiled, genuine. "We're here to support you. And because Victor had something to talk about," he said, nudging Victor.  
  
Victor gave both of them a clueless look for a moment before his eyes brightened. "Of course! Yuri, I want to coach you for next year. As you know I have a track record of being an excellent coach." That got an eye roll from Yuuri.  
  
Victor looked at him, grinning expectantly.  
  
His name was called.  
  
"Idiot. I've been just fine, I don't need your help!" he spat, struggling to keep eye contact with his heart like this.  
  
Yuuri smiled knowingly. Always. "We'll be around afterwards. Come talk to us. We'll be cheering for you."  
  
Yuri turned around and left for the rink without a word. Ignoring their encouragement.  
  
_Help. Who needs Victors help? I did just fine without him last year when he chose to coach the helpless Katsudon._   
  
He took his position on the ice.  
  
_I'm better now. I'll win. Who needs them?_  
  
The music began. Soft like the agape song Victor had shown him the path to.  
  
_I don’t- Alone is how I work._  
  
He floated on the ice. An aching presence that reached to everyone and no one. Hands extended and never quite reaching, giving himself to the ice, to his coach, to -  
  
He caught the gaze of Victor and Yuuri smiling at him, two faces barely noticeable in the masses of people. Two faces who had come to Russia to cheer for just him.   
  
To get close to others was not something he understood. Especially to such idiots - who cheered for him.  
  
He stumbled a jump but caught himself and landed the next one perfectly.  
  
Who could care for him?  
  
_Idiots…_  
  
Two idiots who will be waiting for him afterward. And through his next grand prix - would be waiting every time.

_If he gave them the chance._

The audience cheered in awe of him, how he unknowingly gave more of himself than he'd ever meant to.

_Maybe… he could give in just this once._  


**Author's Note:**

> How this may be interpreted depends on how you read it. I believe Yuri is looking for a relationship as strong as Victor and Yuuri have, not necessarily romantic. How do you see it?   
> Thanks for reading! First Yuri On Ice story and in general on ao3!  
> Let me know any mistakes, I only roughly edited this.


End file.
